Marceline Abadeer
|-|Marceline the Vampire Queen= |-|Marshmeline the Campfire Queen= Summary Marceline Abadeer (full title: Marceline the Vampire Queen) is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a half-demon/half-human, and vampire who is over 1003 years old. During her first encounter with Finn and Jake, she forces the two out of their tree fort. Despite initially being an adversary to the two, Marceline quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, is the demon who rules the Nightosphere. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Marceline Abadeer Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 1003 years old Classification: A vampire, demon and human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Immortality (Type 7), Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Blood Manipulation (Limited; via blood sucking), Invisibility, Regeneration (Mid), Soul-Sucking, Telepathy, Absorption, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Limited; via Shapeshifting), Text Manipulation (Limited), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Hypnosis, Transmutation (Has all the powers of several vampires such as the Vampire King, The Hierophant and others) | Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Types 1,2,3 possibly type 5), Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Regeneration (at least mid), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Necromancy, Size Manipulation, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Age Manipulation, Portal Creation and Time Travel, BFR, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Sealing, Text Manipulation, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Flight, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Time Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Possesses the same power source of Hunson Abadeer). Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Easily overpowered Finn, Jake and several monsters. Stomped the Crabbit, who could take hits from Maja The Sky Witch. Absorbed the entirety of the Vampire King in his "Dark Cloud" form, who was vastly superior to the combined efforts of Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake. Should be well above demons like Kee-Oth, and should be stronger than even Flame Princess and Simon) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to her father in this state, as they share the same power source) | At least Large Planet level (Put up a decent fight against Elemental Flame Princess, but didn't deal any lasting damage. Should be stronger than Lumpy Space Princess and Finn) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be swifter than The Ice King. Blitzed several Vampires at once and moved so fast that she appeared as a blur, even to Finn and Jake, both of which could react to entities like Orgalorg) | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class K (Many of her forms can reach this size, and she should be stronger than Finn) | At least Class K, possibly Class M (Should be comparable to her father in this state) | At least Class M (Should be stronger than Finn) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class (Killed The Moon, an insanely durable and regenerative vampire who was well above Finn and Jake) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Moon level (Tanked hits from Vampires who Finn and Jake couldn't even touch, let alone hurt. Should be comparable to the Elementals, who can generate feats on this level without any effort) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to her father in this state) | At least Large Planet level (Took casual hits from Flame Queen) Stamina: Superhuman, can regain stamina by sucking the "red" from objects Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her Guitar-Axe Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She gets a bit weaker in sunlight and if she receives too much she will die. She also goes feral if she doesn't suck/bite something on a regular basis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul sucking:' Marceline stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. She can also suck out still living souls, which she demonstrated jokingly on Jake when they were hunting vampires in "Stakes". *'Levitation:' She has the ability to float and even to fly with careful control and rapid speed. She can even sleep while floating, as shown in "Marceline's Closet". She obtained this power from The Fool. *'Pyrokinesis:' She can light fire with only her mind, as seen in "Evicted!" when she lit up all the candles in the tree-house. *'Telekinesis:' She can move things using her mind, as shown in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster". She probably obtained this power from Vampire King. *'Invisibility:' She can turn invisible, as seen in "Heat Signature", "Bad Little Boy", "Red Starved", and "Princess Day". She obtained this power from The Empress. *'Necromancy:' She can raise spooky scary skeletons, as seen in "Henchman". *'Rapid healing:' She appears to heal quickly from injuries, at least damage from sunlight, as shown once she was returned to the shade in "Henchman". Also in "What Was Missing" she was exposed to the sunlight in this episode, she quickly retreated and the wounds healed. She obtained this power from The Moon. *'Shape-shifting:' She has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, and a large tentacled monster. She appears to be able to preserve her clothing, even after changing into large forms that would cause it to break: in many appearances, the clothing disappears until she returns to her humanoid form, whereas in "Sky Witch", she performs numerous transformations while still wearing her outfit. She obtained this power from The Hierophant. Key: Seasons 1-7 | With the Nightosphere Amulet | Elements Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Demons Category:Musicians Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Invisibility Users Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Axe Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Text Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 5